wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Citronello Sourlime
Citronello Sourlime is a racer from Sugar Rush Reloaded . He was one of the 5 racers from the town of Sugar Shores, waiting to be unlocked through the game's story mode. His theme is key lime pie and his kart is the Green Thunder. His fans are mini key limes and his personal track is Lemon Lime Lane. Bio Citronello Sourlime: "Mean and Green" Citronello is no pushover. He loves to win and can come across as a reckless and aggressive racer. He's not without his honor and will only feel that he gained a real victory when his opponent gives it their all. Appearance Citronello is a pale young boy with messy black and bright green hair. He has bright green eyes and a white shirt with a green lime on it. Over it is a green racing jacket with a yellow-green collar and matching cuffs. He wears dark green, finger-cut gloves. He has yellow pants with dark green boots, yellow soles and small lime buttons. His helmet is bright green with a lime symbol and a yellow visor. Personality Citronello has quite an attitude. He sees himself as the best racer there is and is quite an arrogant show off. He will talk down to his fellow racers and can come across as insensitive, such as calling Fudgalina fat because she's a Heavy class racer. Citro likes to rile up the competition so that way they'll race him, allowing him to prove himself. He does have the redeemable quality of wanting a nice and honest race where the others will give it all they got, as he feels it's the only proper victory. Story When Sugar Rush was plugged in, Citronello was programmed as one of the 5 characters that would be unlocked in the game's story mode. He comes from the town of Sugar Shores. From day one he dreamed of becoming part of the roster and getting the attention he felt he deserved. When the other racers visited the town, he developed an immediate crush on Taffyta. The following week when Turbo took over, Citro had a deep hatred for the fiend as Turbo took away his chance to be a part of the roster. He practiced long and hard for the next 15 years, being the first one to speed off when they were finally unlocked. Now his next biggest goal is to finally make it to the roster and hopefully score a date with Taffyta. Kart Citro's kart is the Green Thunder. It's a giant piece of key lime pie with whipped cream at the rear, a large lime slice seat and a green steering wheel. His wheels are giant lime slices, with the rear wheels being larger than the front wheels. The Green Thunder.png|The Green Thunder Special Ability His ability is the Lime Wedge. He summons a giant lime wedge he can use as a ramp and/or a means of temporarily locking other racers. He can also use it to deflect oncoming attacks. Relationships Neo Politan : Citro sees Neo as his biggest competition as Citro is only second best. He will antagonize Neo but he also respects him, seeing him as a fitting leader for obvious reasons. Gibby Gumbeary : Due to Gibby's fun loving nature, Citro doesn't insult him as much as he does to the others. He admires Gibby's love of racing and is the first to defend the little guy if need be, even if his hyperactivity annoys him at times. Citro sees Gibby as his bro. Fudgalina Crumblequake : Citro openly insults and berates Fudgie at every chance he gets. He always taunts her about being in the heavyweight class, often calling her "fat". The two are always at odds and have the biggest rivalry. Peachy Sakura : Citro doesn't talk to Peachy as much as he does to the others. He sees her as an uninteresting and outright boring character. Her positivity annoys him at times. Taffyta Muttonfudge: Citro has always had a crush on Taffyta since they first met. After getting unlocked, he would always openly flirt with her, unaware that she has no such feelings for him in return. Theme Citro's theme is Key Lime pie and limes. key-lime-pie.jpg|Key Lime Pie Key-Lime-Pie-03.jpg|Key Limes Trivia *His fans are anthropomorphic mini key limes. *Of the Sugar Shores racers, he has the second best balance, next to Neo. Category:Sugar Rush Reloaded Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Males